


The Earth is Doomed... And So Am I

by GhostDetective



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Budding Love, Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: The moment he met her, Giles knew he was in trouble.





	The Earth is Doomed... And So Am I

The moment he met her, Giles knew he was in trouble. Buffy hadn’t been what he expected; headstrong and determined, she came as something of a revelation. For one so young, she knew her own mind and had a presence all of her own. She was also very pretty, not that Giles would entertain such notions, but the way that Buffy carried herself, to stand in her presence, Giles had been all too aware of her power. He watched her retreating with Willow and Xander, sunlight catching her golden hair. 

“The Earth is doomed,” he thought “and so am I.”


End file.
